wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabal of the Shining Star
The Kabal of the Shining Star is one of the oldest Drukhari kabals ever created, created during the time of Vect's rise. This Kabal is what remains of Commoragh's ancient nobility. This Kabal is known to be extremely efficient at bringing back slaves and treasures after a raid. History Vect's Rise The noble house of the two Overlords of the Kabal was one of the last to be destroyed during the meteoric rise of Asrubael Vect.The only survivor of one of these houses being Fhadera who would later become known as "The Dame" The Birth and Death of a Kabal The Kabal was created by a woman named Fhadera more commonly known as "The Dame" due to her flamboyance and grace,she was also said to be shining like a star hence the Kabal's name, the Kabal quickly established a name for itself, referenced to be one of the most skilled at bringing slaves and various treasures. However all good things have an end, Fhadera was exiled from the Kabal left alone only to die with her children, however the children known as "The Twins" did survive which led to the traitors doom. The Dark Age An period that feels like a stain in the history of the Kabal in which with an incompetent leader the Kabal did poorly in terms of raid, bringing so little slaves that it was at the bring of destruction,this started to create tension started growing more and more to a point that almost every member of the Kabal had the Archon as a target. The Twins This Kabal renaissance was made possible by who we know today as "The Twins" being a Trueborn by the name of Arzoras and his twin sister Fhaneza,the two their kabal to continue the legacy of their mother after her death not long after her exile.The only two survivors being the two siblings who made the Kabal reborn not long after quickly gaining a name for themselves as they sliced the throats of every single traitors who dared betray their mother and reclaiming the Kabal as their own with help of almost the entirety of the Kabalites that had more than enough of their incompetent leader. Notable Campaigns The Treason (Unknown date):'The event that to Fhadera being exiled from the Kabal and being replaced by an incompetent fool.This event also started the period known as the dark age. '''The Failure on Babylon:'As the Kabal try to raid the world of Babylon due to the incompetence of it's Archon,the Kabal lost many of it's member which further increased the already existing tension. 'The Renaissance (876,M38):'The Renaissance is what led to the Kabal's redemption and retaking its rightful owners.All of this started as a rebellion led by two Drukharis who were later discovered to be the children of Fhadera,the Archon and his followers were easily outnumbered and executed.As The Twins reclaimed the Kabal they would make a glorious speech that would make the Kabalites rejoice and ensure the honesty of the new Archons. Notable Members *'''Lord Arzoras:The most cunning but also flamboyant of the two Twins,Arzoras is really close to his sister always defending her,it his even impossible to see him not near his sister. Arzoras is also very careful when it comes to combat,always making sure that his sister is not in danger. *'Dame Fhaneza':The most violent of the Twins,Fhaneza cares deeply about her brother always making sure that he is at her side at any given time. *'The Fool:'The Fool is the nickname given to the previous Archon of the Kabal and the one who caused the Twins mother's death. Kabal Appearance Kabal Colours The Kabal armor are painted a marble white while the pikes and cloth are gold in color,for their gems they are in a purple color. Kabal Rune The Kabal's symbol is a stylised sun with a stylised golden diamond in it's center. Quote By the Kabal "You see this fool bathing in his own blood ?! This is who led the creation of my mother into shame but now no more ! No more will we be treated as fools ! No more will we be shameful of our Kabal ! Glory to the Shining Star !' -Arzoras during his speech after killing the previous Archon. About the Kabal Feel free to add your own ''"When we think about it they aren't that different from us,they are as deadly and as gracious as my Princes" -''Vanitas the Flawless,Chaos lord of the Princes of Vanity Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Xenos